Your Attention
by Kai-Mikaela10
Summary: Sakura had one simple mission for herself and it did not help that that mission was her older, porn loving, rumored to be handsome, former sensei. KAKASAKU pairing. Reuploaded and edited.


Your Attention

* * *

Chapter 1: Secrets

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the hospital building, taking in the fresh air. After days and shift-after-shift, healing injured shinobi, she was finally given a few days to rest and replenish lost chakra. Although, no war was taking place between lands and villages, there seemed to be no end to the numbers of injured shinobi returning from missions. Her mentor and master, the Hokage Tsunade, one of the three legendary sannins, has requested her presence in the hospital, assisting anyone in need of medical attention, whether the injury was fatal or not.

She sighed, finally relieved to step out of the hospital, even if it was just for a few days. Her pink locks, blowing which way the wind wills it, after two years, have grown lengthwise just below her rib cage and her eyes were still the same emerald green color. Of course, she has also grown taller and the years of training have helped her mature in more ways than one.

After years of searching for Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto has finally managed to return him to the village. All those years proved to have been worthwhile, strengthening Sakura physically and emotionally. It was a surprise to her friends when she acted differently compared to how she would constantly obsess over him in the past. She no longer held those same emotions about Sasuke, although, it did piss her off that Karin, the red-head witch, in her opinion, came with Sasuke and was welcomed into the village…with hesitation. She was hooked to Sasuke, following him wherever he went.

 _Well I sure am glad I'm not attached to Sasuke anymore_ , she thought to herself. She took a seat on a bench, under the shade of a Cherry Blossom tree. No flowers bloomed, due to the fact that spring has already passed and fall was on its way. _I could get used to this, just sitting in the shade, so peaceful and…_

"Sakura-Chan!" she took a deep breath, ready to finish the short moment of peace, and turned to her blond, friend. He waved his hand in the air, as if his voice wasn't enough to get her attention. It has been a while since she talked to Naruto. Almost eight months from what she can remember. Yes, she sees him every now and then, passing by each other in the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, but there was no time to engage in any conversation or what-so-ever.

"Naruto," she walked up to him, into the arms he opened, in order to embrace her, "It's been a while. How are you?" She couldn't help but notice how much taller he has gotten within just a few months. She was hoping she would still be taller than he was. Along with his growth, she noticed how mature his physical features have become, shoulders more broad, and even the muscles and shape of his face were sharper than before.

"Great! I heard from Shizune that Grandma Tsunade finally gave you a break from the hospital," he answered, while she was still engulfed in his tight hug, "I decided to come here to pick you up, since the group decided to have a small reunion. It's been a while Sakura-Chan. Everyone misses you!"

Sakura laughed, trying to breathe, "Naruto. I can't breathe!" When he finally let her go, she smiled, "I've missed you guys too. How about we head on to where they are and we can catch up on what's been going on?"

Naruto agreed and led her to a barbeque restaurant, where they found the rookie nine, along with Kakashi, Genma, Gai's team, and the dreaded Karin, whose arm was linked to Sasuke. Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes and was greeted by loud yells and cheers. Questions were being thrown at her from everyone as she took a seat beside her ex-sensei, who greeted her with a small hug, a smile beneath his mask.

"Forehead, where the hell have you been?!" Ino, Sakura's best friend yelled from across the table. She had an annoyed look on her face. Sakura noticed that her blond hair was the same length as before and was tied to a single pony tail. "You've missed so much! I thought you died or something!"

"Pig! I work in the same hospital you do! Of course, I am with the higher rank medics," she smirked at the reaction from Ino, "Scratch that, I am the best medic, who surpassed even my lady Tsunade. It's no wonder you never saw me there." It was true. Sakura was told personally by her mentor that she has surpassed the legendary sannin not only in terms of medical jutsu, but also as a kunoichi.

"Now girls, calm down," Genma interrupted, wrapping an arm around Ino, who was seated beside him, "Sakura, you shouldn't belittle my girlfriend." To say that Sakura was surprised was an understatement. She always knew that Ino had a thing for the older joinin, but Genma was such a womanizer that the idea of him ever being tied down to a single partner would always lower the blonde's confidence.

"Girlfriend?" Sakura asked, the surprise written on her wide eyes.

"That's right Forehead! Genma and I have been exclusive for three weeks now. In fact, we're one of the hottest couple in the village," Ino bragged, nodding to herself about what an achievement it was to snag such a wanted man in the village, "Where's your boyfriend billboard brow? That is if you even have one."

The group looked at Sakura, waiting for her response. Kakashi looked down to his former student, the sudden mood change he felt emanating from her. Did she have a boyfriend? Not that it was any of his business, but he was once their sensei, so being a little over protective should be a natural reaction…right?

There was an awkward silence as everyone turned to look at the medical ninja. They were all curious as to what the hokage's apprentice has been up to the past year, considering none of them ever really got the chance to speak to her.

Kiba interrupted the sudden silence, "Well Sakura, if you're embarrassed to say you don't have one, don't worry, I'll be your man." He winked at Sakura, which earned him a smack on the head by Naruto.

Sakura looked at everyone on the table, Hinata was holding onto Naruto, which obviously meant that the idiot has finally understood her feelings; Choji was munching on the barbeque along with Lee, who must've thought it to be a competition. Ten-Ten was leaning against Neji. Everyone else was looking at her, waiting for her response.

"Well you see," before she could continue, Sakura was interrupted by a pair of arms engulfing her into a tight embrace. "T-Temari!" she returned the hug. As soon as they pulled apart, Temari took a seat beside Shikamaru and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Sakura wasn't surprised though, she knew about their relationship, probably even before anyone else did.

"Hey Sakura," Sakura turned to the puppet master, Kakuro, who also gave her a hug.

"Hi Kakuro," she greeted back and smiled. Her smile almost faded when she saw the Kazekage behind his brother. His red hair was in a mess, which it always was. His shoulders, broad and toned, muscles hugged by his clothes and he still had the same handsome face. "Gaara," she quickly acknowledged him and turned to everyone one else.

"Sakura, that's no way to talk to the Kazekage!" Ino noticed the informality of Sakura's greeting. "And you never answered the question!"

"Shut up pig! And no okay?! I do not have a boyfriend," Sakura was uncomfortable. Kakashi, who was seated next to Sakura, noticed this. His curiosity was beginning to grow even more; however, rather than asking he pulled out his _Make Out Paradise_ book and began to read.

 _This is so weird! What's he doing here?! Oh God, I hope he didn't tell anyone about it! If Naruto or Sasuke found out, who knows what they could do to him!_ Sakura was fighting the urge to just leave the room. Everyone was now seated at the large table, the only one big enough to fit every single one of them.

Genma looked at Sakura and bluntly stated, "Sakura, it's too bad your chest is as flat as ever." Sakura froze at what he said. Everyone was shocked and prepared for oncoming death of Genma, but instead Sakura laughed and shook it off. Everyone stared at her, shocked. Gaara slightly smiled and shook his head, while everyone seemed to wonder if Sakura spent her eight months in anger management classes rather than in the hospital.

"Must be why you're single forehead," Ino snorted.

"Damn, I just noticed that too. I need a woman with huge breasts ya know?" Kiba sighed.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto was beginning to get nervous. Sakura could lose it any moment. The only female on his team was not exactly known for being gentle, no matter what her patients may have told others, Sakura had a temper not to be messed with. It seems that eight months away was enough to make the others forget.

Karin laughed at Sakura, "It's no wonder Sasuke chose me over you!" She pointed to her chest, which weren't very big, but she did have shape there.

Sakura glared. _This bitch! She's asking for it! That's it!_ Sakura began to gather chakra in her right hand. Kakashi stepped away from the table before Sakura punched it, causing it to shatter into pieces. Everyone stopped to look at her, afraid of what she might do next. All except for Kakashi, Gaara, Temari, and Kakuro, were afraid.

"I'm heading home now. Goodnight!" Sakura walked out. Everyone stared at her, surprised by her outburst.

"You're all idiots," Temari said, once Sakura was gone. "You have no idea how many things Sakura's holding back. Don't go pissing her off again."

* * *

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. The moment she stepped into her doorstep, she quickly removed her clothes, and then prepared a warm bath. It was something she was accustomed to doing after a tiring day from work. Although she was given a few days off, being with the rookie nine and the others did more to stress her out rather than relax her.

She stood, a frown on her lips. Now she had nothing but bandages wrapped around her chest and teal shorts while she looked at her reflection.

"Gaara," she turned around, noticing the dark shadow standing by her bedroom door. She knew he's been standing there for about a minute or two, watching her become frustrated with every second that passed.

"Sakura," he paused, "You do know how beautiful you are, right? What words those fools said do you little justice," he stepped towards her, then leaned against the wall, a smile on his face.

"What they said doesn't really affect me all that much. I know what I am capable of as a woman and as a kunoichi, but there is only so much insults a person can tolerate. After all, of all the shinobi in my generation, I am the only one who has a nonexistent love life," Sakura examined herself once more, her heart breaking into pieces. She couldn't care less about having a love life, if only her heart wasn't longing for someone at the moment. She was an independent kunoichi who has surpassed her master, but even with all those accomplishments, it simply was not enough.

"Your efforts remain unnoticed. It's been months and yet you still long for him. You deserve better," the implication behind the kazekage's words were evident.

"You know whatever happened before. It's all over, you're engaged and we both agreed that whatever relationship we had would end when your engagement became official." Sakura pondered for a moment. She didn't really have a romantic relationship with Gaara; it was more the friends with benefits type. He was her first and she was his. They agreed on certain terms and one which stated that once the Kazekage's engagement was announced, their sexual relationship would come to an end.

"Hn. What does it matter if my mind is always distracted by other thoughts? Do you still love him?"

"You know I'm trying to find someone who's going to accept me with my flaws; someone who doesn't give a damn about appearance."

Sakura met Gaara's jade eyes as he spoke while he spoke, "It's obvious you're not looking, you want _his_ attention."

The pink haired kunoichi knew who he meant, "I do not have feelings for him." She stood up, a new determined look in her eyes, "But maybe you're right. It's time for a change. It's time for a new Sakura to emerge."

Gaara froze as he watched the tight bindings fall from Sakura's chest. It was hard enough to control himself with them on, and now that they were off, sudden heat began to build up inside of him. "S-Sakura…" Sakura looked at him and noticed how flushed Gaara's face was becoming. She was far too accustomed to having him around.

"Out!" she yelled and pushed him out the door, the heat rising to her face. She loved Gaara, just not romantically, and she knew how uncontrollable and dominating he can get. She couldn't risk anything right now.

 _Okay Sakura, breathe…You've been on plenty of seduction missions. Even Ino managed to snag Genma. How hard can it be to show him how much you've changed? I hope he isn't as clueless as Naruto when it comes to romance. Your only competition is pretty much every female in the village…or more… ohhh. Who am I kidding? It'd be so awkward… We're talking about one of the hottest bachelors in the village. The sex God himself. Kakashi Hatake._

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 ** _1\. This actually and edited version of the second fanfiction I ever wrote. I realized the plot was far too immature and needed some major changes._**

 ** _2\. Thank you all for your patience and support!_**

 ** _3\. Read and Review!_**

 ** _Thankyou!_**


End file.
